The odd one out
by disneyqueen
Summary: Everyone on the island seems to have someone special, except for Melissa, and it's killing her. One shortsong fic


**Hey, I DON'T OWN THIS ONG. it called "NOT PRETTY ENOUGH" and it belongs to it's creater NOT ME. **

**This story takes place the night of Chelloween. Warning it's not a fluffy peice, but then real life it's always fuffy and work out perfectly. So here's a piece kind of like that. Hope you enjoy.  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa Wu sat down on the beach, tears in her eyes. She had thought today was going to be great, but even from the start things had been going down hill. Nathan had finally found away to tell Daley he liked her, but had his heart broken.

Meanwhile Jackson had just played a song for Taylor at the Chelloween feast and was so lost in making love dove eyes at Taylor that he didn't even seem to see Melissa.

Daley had gone to bed soon after she admitted that she had feelings for Nathan, so Melissa was left alone. Everyone seemed to have someone on this island except her and it killed her. Jackson and Taylor and Nathan and Daley and Abby and Eric and Lex was just a kid.

Melissa starred at the dark ocean out in front of her and tears welled up in her eyes. Brushing them away a song filled her mind and without realizing it began to sing. The words were so close to her heart that she began to cry and memories raced though her mind.  
_**Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  
**_

Jackson always seemed to be with Taylor and she was miss popular. Even though she was pretty slow sometimes, that didn't stop her from being the most popular girl in school. Taylor seemed to get everything she wanted without even having to really work for it.  
_**I let it rain on me  
I sleep  
I wake  
I try hard not to break  
I crave  
I love  
I've waited long enough  
I try as hard as I can  
**_

She really did try her best, but it never seemed good enough. Her dad was always telling her to be the very best and if she wasn't she would be punished. Her mother had died five years after Melissa was born and her dad had lost it then. Melissa had never seemed to be perfect enough for him and certainly not as beautiful as her mother. The she had met Jackson and he seemed to like and care for her like no on else had. That was until Taylor came into the picture.

Now she felt ugly when compared to Taylor and she hated, hated seeing Jackson with that blonde princess. Melissa ran her fingers in the sand not realizing that she was drawing Jackson's face in it. She continued to sing her voice rising in volume slight.

_**chorus**_  
_**Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me**_  
_**I laugh  
I feel  
I make believe it's real  
I fall  
I freeze**_

She stopped drawing in the sand and looked down. From the clear moonlight she could see it was indeed Jackson's face she had drawn. Tears filled her eyes, but she held them back. Bringing her knees into her chest and resting her head on them she sighed. Why was her life so unfair?

Nathan and Daley seemed to be closer everyday and Jackson and Taylor were chatting away all the time, and Abby and Eric were out in the forest for a lot of the day.

Didn't anyone see the pain she was going though? She prayed day and night for things to get better, but nothing worked. She gave a small nervous laugh and then began singing again.  
_**I prayed out on my knees  
I hope  
I stand,  
I take it like a man  
I try as hard as I can  
**_

_**chorus  
Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken  
Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder  
Why do you see right through me  
**_

No one seemed to see her and her emotions were worn on her sleeves, but still no one seemed to really see past that into her soul. _**  
why do you see  
why do you see  
why do you see right through me**_

In the beginning, she thought Jackson could really see her, but now, she just wasn't sure. She knew one thing though - she'd make it, even if she had to do it on her own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last sentance belongs to Carterfinley, thanks. I hope you enjoyed it, please review. **


End file.
